


Missing scene from 14th May 2019

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "I feel like my head's gonna explode. I'm just... I'm so angry... at everything.”“You still think it's your fault.” - he whispered.“OF COURSE I DO.” - shouted Robert.Or...This is what happened after Robert came home from Vic's and before we saw them again at the Mill. It's a chat between robron and emotions are running high.





	Missing scene from 14th May 2019

“Well? How did it go?” - asked Aaron as soon as Robert set foot in the house.

 

“I need to pack.” - he said as he went upstairs. Aaron didn't even raise an eyebrow, just followed him into their room. - “Sorry, it was a quick decision... I told her we...”

 

“It's okay Robert.” - answered Aaron as he gently squeezed his shoulder. - “I know how hard it must be for her... to be in that house all day.”

 

“She said she just wants to move on... and I'm gonna do everything I can to help her.”

 

“I know you will.” - he smiled sadly as he started helping him with the clothes. - “Where are you gonna go?” - asked Aaron after a minute or two.

 

“We don't know yet. Wherever she wants I suppose. I really don't care.” - he sighed. Aaron saw the tears forming in his eyes and before Robert knew Aaron's arms were around him.

 

“Oi, it's okay, I've got ya.” - he whispered.

 

“I can't fall apart Aaron, not now.”

 

“You won't, Vic needs ya, and this trip... it's gonna be good for her. You'll be fine, and she'll be fine too. You're gonna make sure of that.”

 

“Where would I be without you?” - asked Robert quietly before he took a big breath.

 

“I'm always here you know. And please call me every once in a while, because I know your first priority is Vic, but I don't want you to neglect yourself. This holiday, it's for you as well.”

 

“Don't worry I'm gonna call you anyway. I'd miss you too much not to.” - he said with a shy smile and Aaron couldn't help but think how much he loves this man.

 

“You're gonna go over or you meet here?” - asked Aaron. He wanted to know as many details as possible.

 

“I told her to get ready, pack her things, then I go and get her, and Diane said she's gonna try and get here before we take off.”

 

“Okay.” - answered Aaron before he looked at Robert again – “Erm... I know we didn't talk about it but... if you're okay with it I really don't want to tell Liv... not until Vic's ready.”

 

“I agree. Besides, she needs to focus on her study....” - he said then Aaron saw a quick shock on his husband's face – “Who's gonna sit down with her to study while I'm gone? No offence but... you and math? It's a dead end.” - he said with a half laugh and Aaron had to agree.

 

“Don't worry about that, me mum can help, or basically anyone, half the village is family.” - he smiled, and Robert seemed to relax a bit.

 

“I'll be back in a sec, I just need to pack my toothbrush.”

 

“And all your creams for your pretty face, I know.” - laughed Aaron, and he was glad it made Robert smile as well.

 

“Aaron, I told you, it's only moisturizer. It's good for your skin.”

 

“Yeah whatever mate, I don't have to worry about that for another 10 years.”

 

“You think...” - said Robert already back in the room. - “You're not that young you used to be....”

 

“Oi! I'm the one who gets to tease you about old age, not the other way around.” - chuckled Aaron, then suddenly they both went quiet. There wasn't a particular reason, they just knew that despite this little chat, emotions were still running high.

 

“I'm sorry.” - said Robert out of the blue.

 

“What for?” - asked Aaron sitting next to him on the bed. He put his hand on his thigh, slowly running his fingers up and down.

 

“I don't know... it's just... Maybe I'm cursed.” - he said finally and Aaron almost laughed in his face.

 

“You what?”

 

“I just feel like... nothing's going in the right direction you know. I mean look at us, we finally had some good news and... maybe you should find a man who can actually give you what you want.” - he said finally. At first, Aaron thought he was joking, but when he saw the look on Robert's face he realized he was dead serious.

 

“Robert...” - he started as he cupped his cheek. - “I don't want anybody else, I couldn't bear it. You know that!”

 

“I know.” - he sighed.

 

“Then why are you even saying it?”

 

“Because I feel helpless Aaron. I feel like my head's gonna explode. I'm just... I'm so angry... at everything.”

 

“You still think it's your fault.” - he whispered.

 

“OF COURSE I DO.” - shouted Robert. - “What if...” - he started with a trembled voice.

 

“There's no what if. We had thousands of what ifs in our lives Robert. It wouldn't make any difference. What did Vic tell you?” - he asked and Robert knew how he meant it.

 

“That it wasn't my fault.”

 

“See?”

 

“How can it not be? I'm her brother I should've looked after her.... not leave her alone. It's all on me.”

 

“She wasn't alone, she was with friends. Robert please, just listen to me.” - he said still holding him – “All Vic needs right now, is her family, to know that she's loved. You're giving her everything you can... and more. You're going away with her, to be there for her, to help her. She doesn't need anything else right now. Only support.”

 

“Because you know what she needs.” - said Robert but regretted the moment the words left his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Aaron, I didn't...”

 

“I know, it's okay.” - he said, and he didn't lie. He knew how hard this was for Robert. He didn't think for a second his husband meant any of the things he said.

 

“No, it's not okay! How can I....” - he started before he had to take another breath – “How can I be there for her when all I do is mess everything up. I didn't mean it, you know that right?” - he asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“Of course I know. I'm upset too, but, Vic's right, we all gotta move on. I know it's hard, and moving on doesn't mean we're forgetting it all. It just means, we're getting on with our lives, because putting everything on hold won't solve our problems.”

 

“I love you.” - said Robert hugging him.

 

“Come on, wash your face, Vic's gonna ring you any minute, and you don't want her to see you like this do you?” - he said with a soft smile as he let Robert standing up, and go to the bathroom.

Two minutes later he looked better, his eyes weren't red anymore, and his breathing was normal. Aaron knew it was only the outside. Inside he was still raging. But just like Robert was trying to be there for Vic, making sure she was okay, he was trying to be there for Robert, because his husband used to forget sometimes that he needs a little comfort as well. This is definitely one of those times. He was so focused on Vic, he wasn't even thinking about himself, so Aaron had to. And he will. He always will.

 

“She texted.” - he heard Robert's voice. - “I'm gonna go over in ten.” - he said putting his phone back to his pocket.

 

“Shall I pack a hoodie?” - asked Aaron already knowing the answer. Whenever Robert went away on business or anything he packed one of Aaron's hoodies as well. _“Makes me miss you a little bit less”_ he said once. It's sentimental, and Aaron used to smile about it, but it's still comfort, and Robert needs that now. So he won't tease him about it.

 

Robert didn't answer just smiled at him before he stepped closer to give a kiss to his cheek. It was a _thank you_. It was a _love you_. It was a _yes_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it, I promised emotions and I'm not quite done yet so, the next one will probably be similar to this. If you wanna chat or anything 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
